Dragon Ball Z :The Frontier
by ItsFluffyBro
Summary: This Story Will tell the story of a Saiyan Named Hato and his journey to become a normal human...Quick and to the point easy to follow let me know what you want to see from this story
1. Intro Saiyan Is Born

In the world of Dragon Ball Z WE LOOK FORWARD INTO THE THE FAR FUTURE 2500 YEARS TO BE EXACT FROM THE STORY LINE OF GOKU WE LOOK DOWN UPON A YOUNG ORPHAN NAMED HATO A YOUNG TEENAGER WHO HAS NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH HIS LIFE OR WHAT HE IS BUT THE STORY OF HATO GETS VERY INTERESTING...WE WILL START ON THE DAY HE WAS BROUGHT TO EARTH It IS THE DAY OF THE U.M.A.T UNIVERSE MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT WHERE EVERY 5 YEARS THE UNIVERSE MEETS AT A PLACE CALLED THE TOP OF EARTH WHICH WE KNOW AS THE LOOK OUT AND DURING THE OPENING CEREMONY OUT OF NO WHERE A BRIGHT LIGHT FLASHES IN THE SKY AND TO EVERYONE'S SURPRISE A GOLD GIANT APE FALLS OUT OF THE SKY AND LANDS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHTING RING AND LETS OUT A GIGANTIC ROAR THAT MAKES EVERYONE THERE SCARED FOR THERE LIFE BUT THE PEOPLE NOT SCARED WERE A DARK BLACK GENIE AND A GREEN NAMEKIAN WHO WERE RESIDENTS OF THE LOOK OUT...AND THEY KNEW THE POWER AND HAVE FELT THIS KIND OF PRESSURE THE POWER WAS UNMISTAKABLE AS THE NEMEKINA RAN TOWARDS THE GIANT APE YELLING GOKU AND BEFORE THE NAMEKIAN REACHED THE APE THE MONSTER LET OUT ANOTHER ROAR AND A BRIGHT FLASH AND ONLY THING LEFT WAS A SMALL BEING A CHILD WITH A TAIL AND CRAZY LOOKING HAIR AND A BRACELET WITH THE WORD HATO (HA..TOE) AS THE NAMEKIAN PICKED UP THE CHILD HE SAID HELLO THERE I AM DENDE AND YOU WILL LIVE TO DO GREAT THINGS...HATO.


	2. Hyper Saiyan Appears

With Hato now in the care of Dende and Mister PoPo he grew up watching some of the best fighters of the universe train for the U.M.A.T and having power himself he also trained to grow strong this is 5 years after he is born so the next U.M.A.T is right around the corner and he wishes to enter but Dende strongly opposed as he says your are not ready for it so as the tournament happens I want you to meditate with me in my Chambers but Hato did not listen as he was fighting in the tournament Dende was in his chambers waiting for Hato as he heard someone approach him he said Hato you are late and as he was about to turn around he was pierced in the back with a knife and turned around to see a Man in a skin tight suit with the emblem of the saiyans on his chest unable to see his face do to it was covered by a mask with pitch black hair as Dende called for Hato nobody arrived as he was fighting...The Assailant who attacked Dende was long gone and actually in other world as he appeared using instant transmission he said the job is done King kai as king kai turned around he said New New king kai you idiot of a Saiyan you know old king kai is off training saiyans as the mysterious saiyan lunged towards New King Kai four super saiyans Come out of now where in his deffence as king kai said thats a bad idea Hyper saiyan but i have to congratulate you you are now the first being to see the next in line for guardian of earth...


	3. First Words Were His Last

As Hato was fighting in the final of the tournament he was actually fighting his Best friend More like a brother "Sora" they were neck and neck punch for punch as they were about to send there strongest punch at each other Mister PoPo Appears between them and Catches there fist as an intense force comes from the fist being caught Mister PoPo then yelled The Winner is Sora as the crowd then began to boo PoPo then teleported with Hato to Dende's chambers As Hato began to scream at PoPo He heard a faint voice call his name as he looked at dende laying in his bed he ran over to dende as dende couldn't talk he was able to tell Hato what happened by touch and in an instant Hato was filled with rage and before anyone knew it PoPo grabbed his shoulder causing him to blackout and before he blackout the New King Kai had appeared before them with a smug look on his face...As Hato began to awake He ran to dende to hear his last words And his last words were his first to Hato Live Live to Do great things Hato and they stood there as he faded to the distance The Guardian of earth was Gone and the New One was there to take his place as New King Kai got what he wanted the title Guardian of earth...


	4. Planet Saiyan and a New Friend

Now with his new title he misunderstood what it means to be the Guardian in his eyes its a chance to rule and he does with his new found title he changes the look out to fit what he wants a castle type structure and the middle of it is a fighting ring for the best of fighters and during this remodel over the years that has passed he also made it a finishing point for saiyans after they complete there training on planet Saiyan with king kai they come to earth to finish there training so during the past five past years our young hero has seen people his age and older come to the look out with crazy hair and tails just like him which he doesn't understand because they have the ability to make there hair gold which in Accent fable they are the decedents of the acted race of warrior which the ability to make there hair gold is the ability to go super saiyan which Hato doesn't have the ability to do so and he has no idea which the other saiyans make him an outcast a reject a failed copy due to the fact he cannot go super saiyan but what's weird about it is he is as strong as the other saiyans but it almost seems effortless for him but finally the only other person to treat him like a normal saiyan Was a saiyan Girl Named Iggzelieah (Igg..Zel..Ee..Ah) one of the most powerful saiyans there and her too is treated as an outcast because she is one of the first girls to become Super saiyan which she can actually become super saiyan 3 but because of that fact the other saiyans make fun of her because she can and they make fun of Hato because he cant but in Hato's eyes everyone leaves him at some point.


	5. Blizzard Appears

BEFORE READING MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS VERY SHORT Reading ... s/10435525/1/Dragon-Ball-Z-The-Frontier ...With The Next U.m.a.T coming up Hato which is now 15 and his friend Iggy decided to take a break form the look out with remodeling done and all the saiyans there it is never quiet anymore there is always fighting and people trying to show off there power its just stressful as well due to everyone making fun of him he just loves coming down to earth but Every time he goes down to west city or Satan city people always want to start a fight with him and because of the look out flourishing with saiyans they are everywhere on earth now but because of Hato not showing any signs of a Super saiyan he isn't allowed to train or fight with them but Because of his new friend Iggy she teaches him everything she has learned on planet saiyan and as well at the look out and Iggy is very surprised to see how strong he is as she said to herself she said he is as strong as me which she is in the Elite 6 at the look out and the Elite 6 is the top six fighters At the look out and iggy herself can go super saiyan 3 one of the strongest girl saiyans ever in history But i dont even think he knows his strength after Hato's saiyan training they stop at a store in west city to get some food and a drink and as there walking out Hato Bumps into a Changeling with a blue jacket that would touch the ground the changeling then makes a grunt and looks down at Hato as Hato looks up with a smile and Said sorry about that sir and the changeling said back to him you better be you filth as Hato and iggy kept walking to a bench Hato and Iggy sat on a bench across from the store Hato said to Iggy i just got the worst feeling of my life when i bumped into that person just now it was probably because of how rude he was Iggy Said you know how there race is they think there above every one else and think everyone is bellow them i know let me just eat before it gets cold and as they were eating they heard a big commotion come from the store they got up to see what it was a explosion sends them flying back and as they looked at the store across the street the Changeling comes hovering out of the hole that was were the door and front window were laughing with his head tilted back then out of no where 3 saiyans all wearing the saiyan uniform given to you after you graduate from saiyan training two of the saiyans had a blue emblem on there back which ment you were able to go super saiyan and the third had a Red emblem which ment he was able to go Super saiyan 2 as the One in the middle with the red emblem said you are under arrest by the rule of Guardian Kai as he said to the changeling he started to laugh again then raised his hand and then said My Name Is Blizzard and you better remember then pushed with his hand causing a force to send one of the 3 saiynas back towards Hato and Iggy as iggy then charged up her Ki then caught the saiyan she was sent flying back with him into a building then the other 2 saiyans started charging there ki then turning into Super saiyan and both when into a fighting position Blizzard then laughed aging saying i hope you don't get my jacket dirty then as well got ready for the attack as both saiyans rushed Blizzard he disappeared right before there eyes and then was up in the sky and said you have to be quicker then that as one of Saiyan's in a rage then rushed him again and with one finger he sent a purple beam straight through his head as the last saiyan caught his friend before hitting the ground he thin said i will kill you you dirty Bastard then started charging his ki once again turning into a Super saiyan 2 then vanished and reappeared with a fist flying towards blizzards face as it connected you could feel the force behind the punch hato standing there with awe as he knows what it feels like to get hit by a saiyan blizzard then starts laughing and looks down at the saiyan who punched him and said my looks like i will have to wash my face extra tonight then spins around Kicking him as he is sent flying Hato felt a sudden burst of energy behind him and then Iggy Comes flying out as a Super Saiyan 2 and catches the kicked saiyan then brings him to the ground you should be ashamed of what you have done Iggy said then in a blink of an eye she vanished and then only thing you heard was a loud thump and as hato looked up at blizzard iggy sent him flying down to the ground with a kick of her own and as blizzard hit the ground he did a flip landing on his feet saying you ruined my Jacket And now you must pay for it as his Ki started to begin glowing around him you could feel the force of it and as well you could feel the force of Iggy's ki and right before they begin Fighting Iggy said to Hato you should get back and learn a few things now this is me Not holding back..


	6. Hato Super Saiyan 4?

Now with Hato in a safe distance form the fight Iggy then Tells Blizzard I Iggzelieah Member of Elite 6 challenge began to laugh then he said I "The Almighty Blizzard" Accept your challenge then Both of them began to charge there ki and then they disappeared. As the fight raged on Hato was amazed on how both were so evenly skilled with power and strength but hato was started to talk too soon as Blizzard then kneed Iggy in the stomach and then grabbed her bye the head and then began squeezing as she began to screamHato began to get angry as he began to charge Iggy blasted Blizzard with a ki blast and sent him flying as blizzard regained control he then started to scream and right before your eyes he began to triple in size and the shape of his body began to change and as he began to stand straight he was at least 7 foot talland then vanished and reappeared with is fist in Iggy's gut as she stared to gasp for air she then flew down to ground holding her stomach as she was then filled with rage the slouched over then began to charge her ki as she was yelling the aura around her began to glow with gold and the ground around her began to rise as you could fell the earth shook beneath your feet her hair began to grow longer as a bright flash of light came from her as you could hear was her Aura pulsing with her body seemed like it was letting short burst of electricity out she had gone to her final form Super saiyan 3 you could tell how serious she was by the look on her face then as the ground bellow her began to crack and break she then rushed blizzard and threw a fist that connected with his face the punched was so strong the force behind hi brock all the glass on the buildings around them then she began letting out a mirage of punches everyone connecting then with one finally scream she punched him in the face Blizzard than began to laugh and grabed her armand squeezed it as iggy began to let out more punchesand kick's trying to break his grip then he smashed her into ground and threw her towards Hato as Hato went to pick her off the ground Blizzard was holding an energy ball above his head Hato then looked up at Blizzard with an Evil stare then Blizzard said you shouldn't have bumped me then threw the energy ball at Hato and right before it connected a being blocked it threw it the other way back towards blizzard as hato looked up at his savior he knew who it was it was His Best friend Sora and as Sora Turned around to say to Hato run and get her out of here A Red Splat Hit Hato in his face sora looked down to see That Blizzard had Shoved his tail right threw his Back and threw his stomach Sora with a faint Voice said "Im Im Sorry Hato" Then before he knew it Blizzard threw his body up in the air with his tail then blew up His body with a Blast . Hato in shock then stood up with Blizzard laughing at him Your no threat to be you can't even turn Gold like your friends i have Beaten i am the strongest in the universe and with with all his emotion Hato Let out a scream and with that scream his true power was unlocked with everything going threw his head only thing he could think is that he doesn't want to see anymore blood but those who caused it and as he begin to charge his ki his body than began to grow red hair and his eyes stared to have a red outline he could feel the power surging threw his body as Iggy Began to wake up and as she looked at Hato She then said to herself Hato your a Your a Super saiyan 4...


End file.
